ChristmANTs Blues
by ANTfarmfanatic
Summary: A one or two shot made just for Christmas! FOLIVE! I suck at summaries.. so just read   and review !
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! So I just knew I had to write a Christmas story. I kind of got inspiration from another story I hope it wont be exactly alike, but if you notice it is similar don't blame me. ENJOY!**

He woke up to the sound of chirping birds perching outside my window. As he stretched and stepped out of bed, a chill went down his spine. He glanced towards the open window, with the curtains swaying in the breeze, and concluded that was the reason why it was so cold in his room.

Taking a glance at his calendar, with all the days marked off to December 24th, he felt glum.

He tried to make himself excited. Happy. Jolly, merry, joyful, everything. It just wouldn't work. It didn't seem anything like Christmas to him. Yet, he didn't know why. His life was nearly perfect, minus the monsterous teenagers nearly trampling and giving his wedgies every school day.

"Come on Fletch. Christmas is tomorrow! Be happy! You're going to Chyna's house tonight for Christmas Eve dinner!" He pep talked himself, hoping to get pumped up. To his surprise, he wasn't joyed by the fact that he was going to spend the evening with the love of his life (although she didn't know that she was meant for him yet, in his mind). After all, it was just going to be him and her. No one else. Well, if you don't count the parents. No one else. No. One. Else.

You see, that was a vital sentence to him. WITH NO ONE ELSE AT ALL. You see, usually his best friend Olive would've gone with him, but she wasn't there. She was in Florida. For Christmas. As much as she hated it, there would be no snow, Christmas trees, or a need to put on a heavy sweater while she was there. Poor Fletcher kind of felt sorry for her… himself too actually.

_It won't be the same without her. But… theres nothing I can do about it. _He thought.

_She won't be there blurting out all of Santa Claus' names from all over the world like last year. I remember when we made that snowman 2 years ago that she insisted MUST wear a spiky-haired hate in honor of Albert Einstein- _

He snapped out of his head long enough to realize that he was smiling and feeling all warm on the inside.

_But it'll still be awesome! I mean, who needs her anyway? _Feeling a pang of guilt and sadness in his heart, he slipped on his Hulk bedroom shoes and trudged down stairs into his kitchen. Wonderful smells of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon wafted up tohim. Practically drooling, Fletcher made his way to the table, where Mrs. Quimby placed a plate stacked with pancakes and bacon onto the smooth black tablecloth, right in front of the chair where he usually sits. He plopped down into his chair and despite the wonderful smells, he didn't feel like eating.

"Do you feel alright?" MRs Quimby asked her son.

"Yeah, I guess its just the sleep I lost last night being too excited for Christmas."

He lied just as smoothly as that, ate a bite or two of his food and headed up to his room. He threw on some dark blue skinnies and a black shirt with a few paint splatters on it. Hoping to amuse himself, he pulled out his phone and began playing some games on it. He played for a few minutes, but there was still that void. He pulled up his contacts and began scrolling through them to fins someone to text.

Angus Chestnut. He scrolled down.

Chyna Parks. Fletcher tapped the name and opened up a new text message box. He bit the inside of his cheek, searching for something to say to her. With nothing coming to his mind, he closed the box and kept scrolling.

Olive Doyle.

This name he paused on. He tapped on her name, and stared at the girl where her contact ID was. The long blonde hair and blue eyes made him even more glum. Hesitantly, he tapped on the new message box. The empty box came up, prompting him to type something in to send to her.

He had so much on his mind to say to her, but yet he couldn't bring himself to. Yet, he began tapping and, choosing his words carefully, he thought he had a pretty good text to send to her. He was just abot to push the send button when his phone vibrated, and this came up:

New Text Message:

Chyna Parks

"Well that's weird.." the boy mumbled to himself. He opened the text. It read:

'Hey Fletcher! Can't wait for you and your fam to come to our place 2nite!'

'Yeah,' he typed back. 'I can't wait either.' He lied.

Sighing, Fletcher plopped onto his bed, waiting for 7 o'clock, the time that he was going to Chyna's. The time that he should be eagerly waiting, not glumly anticipating.

**Sorry it sucks eggs guys! Review please! And I will post the next chappy late 2nite or 2moro (u will still b in the CHRISTmas spirit then wont u? lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGZ HI! Heres the second part. I wouldv posted earlier but iw as so freakin busy today! Lol! ENJOY!**

Fletcher laid on his bed minute after minute after minute until finally he found himself nodding asleep. He awoke to a start later when the voice of his mother pierced into his ears.

"FLETCHER! Come on sweetie we have to go to the Parks' now!"

Wondering how long he had slept, Fletcher instantly twisted his head to look at the clock, hoping his mom made some big mistake and that they didn't have to go for 3 hours. It was 6:47! He stared up at the dusty cream colored ceiling and thought that maybe, just maybe, he could stare through the celing so he would be sucked into outer space and not have to go. His plan remaining un-working, he stumbled out of bed and pulled on some shoes, thinking that no 12 year old boy should be forced to go somewhere on Christmas Eve without his best friend.

"Coming mom!" he called.

Just as he tumbled his way into the living room and his mother pushed him out the door into their light green Ford minivan, Fletcher sunk into his thoughts.

_So that's what this is all about? Olive not being here?_ He sensed a little voice in his head saying-whispering, 'Yes'. He knew he missed her as he hung his head low in his seat.

On the road Fletcher's mother tried to get him to sing along to Christmas music with her, but he refused. Normally, he would have (don't tell his classmates), but that was something he and Olive always did. So he didn't.

When they arrived at the Parks' 15 minutes later, Fletcher couldn't bring himself to push open his door. Once he did, he would have to stroll inside and paint on his fake smile and act like everything was all OK, that he didn't enormously miss someone, when really, he didn't. But since his mother walked over to his side of the car and opened his door for him, sensing that her little boy wasn't right, he knew he had to.

His mom rung the door bell as Fletcher hung low behind her. The door opened and Fletcher could hear the always happy voice of his friend saying, no, wait, squealing, "Merry Christmas guys! Come on in!"

Fletcher cautiously stepped into the house after his mother as she walked into the kitchen where Chyna's mom and dad were setting the table. The glum expression on Fletchers face made Cyna know something was off with her friend.

"Um, merry Christmas Fletcher," she greeted.

"Oh yeah, merry Christmas," he replied un enthusiastically.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chyna asked warily. "You seem a little down."

Fletcher sighed. "Uh, yeah, im okay."

Chyna gave him a 'I know your lying' look.

"Alright alright, so, im not okay. I'm just not feeling very Christmas-y today."

"But today is Christmas Eve! We'll get you into the spirit of Christmas somehow, I promise."

Fletcher doubted that.

Chyna steered him to the kitchen table where their parents were already eating and mingling.

Fletcher exhaled miserabely as he plopped himself down into the chair next to Chyna's. Occasionally their parents would ask them 'How is school going?' or another question of the same sort. Each time Fletcher would say something close to 'Fine'.

After dinner everyone kind of splattered into different places. Mrs. Parks and Mrs. Quimby strolled into the living room to talk about things like bullying and George Clooney. Chyna and Fletcher retreated to the den to get away from all that weird talk about George Clooney. As for Mr. Parks, well evidently a 'Code 3' occurred at the police station, so he had to head over and check it out (in reality he was actually headed down to the donut shoppe).

"So…" Chyna drawled. "How've you been?"

Fletcher thought out his words carefully before he said them. "Uh, I've been better."

"Oh I see," Chyna nodded in the way of someone who really didn't get it.

"Um, well-" Fletcher would never know what Chyna was bout to say due to the fact that her phone was playing 'Dynamite' and vibrating in her pocket.

Chyna blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. It's just a text." She slipped her hand into her pocket and slid open her phone just as Taio Cruz was singing 'we gon' light it up, like it's dynamite'.

"Oh hey it's from Olive!"

Fletchers heart beat sped up and he felt hotter all the sudden.

"Uh, well, what-what does it say?" he stammered.

Chyna held the phone up closer to her eyes.

"It reads: 'Hey guys (when I say that, it doesn't mean I only sent this to males, actually it's a term of use which in MY use means that I just sent this to everyone in my contact list), I just would like to bid you all a very Merry 4 and a half hours early Christmas!"

Fletcher blinked, then came to the realization that that right there was 'his Olive', as he put it in his mind.

Wait… _my _ Olive? He thought.

Chyna laughed amazingly. "Well, that's what it says. She's pretty intellectual, don't you think?" she turned to Fletcher, who was in a daze. All he could manage to mutter was, "Yeah. Intellectual."

Fletcher was coming to terms with the fact that he might be in love with Olivia Daphne Doyle.

"Hey!"

That brought him back into reality.

"The text said that she sent it to everyone in her contacts. So have YOU gotten it yet?" she asked, turning to Fletcher once more. He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it. No New Messages, is what it read.

"I'm sure it will come in a minute," Chyna encouraged.

A minute passed. No text. Then 2 minutes, then 3 minutes, then 4, than 5, then 6, then 7. Still none.

Fletcher sighed in frustration. She didn't even send it to him, so she must have manually selected NOT to send it to him because she didn't like him. That's what Fletcher thought. He excused himself from Chyna and headed out onto their front porch, saying that he wasn't feeling well and that he needed some fresh air. Actually he just needed to think about Olive, alone.

A noise startled Fletcher. It was Chyna's voice singing 'Exceptional'. He looked at the back of his phone right then, and understood that he had ever since Chyna joined the ANT farm, he had been obsessing over her. And either completely ignoring or treating Olive like crap. He sighed in frustration at his own past actions. To ignore your best friend since forever, all for one girl… that should be illegal. That was his exact thought as he crossed his fingers, hoping it would be who he wanted, when he flipped his phone over and studied the number calling him. But it wasn't. It was just some weird wrong number, he assumed. Trying to ignore the call, he set his phone down and waited for the person to hang up. They would just not though! Fletcher couldn't stand the sound of Chyna's voice anymore,so he answered the call.

"What?" he snapped.

There was some fumbling on the other end of the line.

A half shocked and familiar voice filled his ear.

"F-Fletcher…?"

He couldn't believe it. His jaw dropped a foot and his phone slipped out of his grasp and onto the concrete. He groped to pick it up and put the surprisingly un-broken phone up to his ear.

"Olive? IS that really you?" He gasped.

He could feel her smile all the way from Florida. "Yeah! Yeah it is!"

He searched my brain for what to say. All he could manage to stammer was, "Um, wow, you know, I was just thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Well…yeah."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone until he heard a faint whisper.

"I wish you were here Fletcher."

"Same… you should be here with me at Chyna's."

"Oh.. you are at Chyna's place… are having fun with love of your life?" a gloomy voice remarked.

He sighed. "Actually, no. And she is NOT the love of my life Olive."

A soft, sad voice laughed. "Really… that's what you always say you know."

"Seriously though. She isn't."

"Well then who is it now?" Olive joked in a clowny voice.

Fletcher exhaled shakily. "Olive… It's…it's…- I love _you."_

Silence. Silence. Only silence came through to Fletcher, and he thought that maybe she had hung up. He was just about to hang up himself before he heard a shocked yet happy, breathy whisper.

"F-Fletcher… I love you too."

Fletcher beamed and became the happiest boy on the earth.

As Chyna watched him through the window, she knew what had just occurred. She smiled, and slowly pulled shut the curtains, wondering how it could have taken this long.

**Do you like the ending? How do u think the story was? Review!**


End file.
